


Alone Again

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Crying, Death, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Sad Ending, organic metal sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking him down was always hard, but what came after was harder.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Alone Again

He watches the metal husk of his best friend fall and deactivate, and the shadowy figure that manifests in front of him, because of it is, as beautiful as ever. Sonic can't help but kiss him, and they sit on a fallen birch and stay like that for a while.  When they finally pull away, it's to his own loud crying and shaky hands. He pulls and tugs at his best friend's shoulders and cheeks, assuring himself, like every other time, that he's real and there. He convinces himself every time, but it will always be his imagination. Stemmed from a neural link between him and the robot's mind.  Maybe, if he had been faster before, his best friend would still be in front of him, not as physical spirt, but as a real person. Maybe, if he hadn't made such a cruel gamble with fate, he could hold his best friend's hands and-

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." His best friend's voice is so quite and distant, in his mind and his mind alone. He feels the words rather than hears them, and it makes him cry harder.  "Sonic, look at you. You're tired. You can't keep doing this." Hi s stomach twists and he feels nauseous for a moment, squeezing his best friend's hand. "I need to see you again. I can't just not see you."

The hand on his own leaves, and they sit beside each other silently, with Sonic leaning on the other's body. They stare at the metal husk beside them, and his best friend speaks again, hand extending and motioning toward said husk. "This is what I am now. You can't keep pushing yourself farther and farther to see me. This thing... it learns. It learns and adapts and each fight will get harder and harder. I can't keep watching you do this. You can't do this."  Maybe, Sonic should've sacrificed himself, instead of watching his best friend get taken away and killed, husked. He could relive the scene in perfect clarity.

"Please, don't make this any harder for either of us," his best friend's voice sounds just as tired as they both feel. He can feel every muscle in his body tense and release, sore from fighting every day.  He turns his body, pulling his best friend by the shoulder and into a hug. "I just need to see you. I should never have-" and he's silenced, a forehead pressing against his own. He exhales shakily. "I lost you already. I love you, I can't... I can't lose you again. Please."

He squeezes his best friend's hands, mouth opening and closing. Lips press tp his own, brief and gentle, and then they're gone; he's alone. He was always alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written shit for a fandom before, and I don't care enough to proof read or explain much. There's a drawing that goes along with this and a whole explanation for everything in the metonic server, BUT I can safely say I'm not proud of this. Oh well, I guess.


End file.
